


Told You So

by PersonyPepper



Series: Let the World Come at You, Love [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriends, Competent Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Idiots in Love, Infinite Knowledge Sponge Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Takes Care of Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Photographic Memory, Smart Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper
Summary: “Say twenty years ago? Before the summer solstice I think. You’d fought a queen kikimore that day,” Jaskier murmurs, tugging thin blankets over them. “Anyways, you need to sleep.”Geralt’s brows furrow before he relaxes into the bedroll. “Fucking Infinite Knowledge Sponge,” he curses, no heat behind it.Jaskier snickers, gentle as he curls in closer to his friend. “You’re alive ‘cause I’m a nerd. Now shut up and sleep.”Or, Geralt gets hurt and Jaskier knows what to do.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Let the World Come at You, Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898377
Comments: 8
Kudos: 205





	Told You So

“You’re such a cock,” Jaskier mutters, grunting as he throws Geralt over his shoulders, “I told you you’d need Bindweed, you fucker, now look at you bleeding over my very fine, _very expensive_ doublet.” Geralt doesn’t reply, not even when Jaskier eases him down onto their bedroll and tugs at his clothes.

His own hands are sticky with kikimore blood, having to take the last of the nest down (he makes a damn fine witcher if he does say so himself) as he works on cleaning Geralt’s wound. The neutralizer he’d made hisses where he pours it over wounds, keeping the last of kikimore’s fucking spit-acid from corroding any more of his witcher’s skin.

“But oh, don’t listen to me, I’m just a dumb little bard, huh? Made me fucking sword-fight a bunch of monsters because your dumb ass is too prideful— shut up and drink,” he holds up Golden Oriole to his Geralt’s lips, sloshing red-pink with the addition of Kiss, a concoction of Jaskier’s making to both rid his witcher of toxins and to staunch his bleeding. 

He huffs, scolding away under his breath in favour of worrying his head off as Jaskier finishes up the bandages. “Jask—” Geralt stirs awake, “Need Golden—” Jaskier lays him back down.

“You’ve already drank it. Took down the rest of the kikimore nest, too— I struck exactly between the eyes, just like you told me the first time.” Geralt looks confused, eyes fighting to stay open.

“When?” He wheezes.

“Say twenty years ago? Before the summer solstice I think. You’d fought a queen kikimore that day,” Jaskier murmurs, tugging thin blankets over them. “Anyways, you need to sleep.” 

Geralt’s brows furrow before he relaxes into the bedroll. “Fucking Infinite Knowledge Sponge,” he curses, no heat behind it.

Jaskier snickers, gentle as he curls in closer to his friend. “You’re alive ‘cause I’m a nerd. Now shut up and sleep.”

And sleep he does.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you thought!
> 
> tumblr's @persony-pepper, where i do /not/ post all my works on in a single day 😔


End file.
